


The Adult Grayson Die, Dick is now Bruce's Ward, and Robin shows up

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romani Dick Grayson, The Flying Graysons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Robin's backstory.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 3





	The Adult Grayson Die, Dick is now Bruce's Ward, and Robin shows up

“You’re going to want our protection here in Gotham,” A male voice said from inside the main tent.

Anna and Dick exchanged looks and peeked in quietly. They saw the Owner of the circus and Ring Master, Jack Haly and Dick’s Father, John Grayson were arguing with a tall man with Black hair in a Black suit.

“This is an honest business, we don’t need any protection,” Mr. Haly said.

“You’re going to regret saying no,” The man in the suit said, then he and his companions that he came with turned towards the exit where Anna and Dick were watching.

They backed out from the flap, Anna reached over a grabbed Dick’s arm, using her grip on his arm she pulled him towards her. Then she turned them both invisible.

The man and his companions left and Anna and Dick raced back to where their families trailers were.

Ten minutes later John Grayson came back to the trailers.

“Dad!” Dick exclaimed.

“Hey Dick,” John picked up his nine year old son in a hug.

“Hi Uncle John!”

“Hello Anna, isn’t it a bit late for _both_ of you to be up?”

“My mom said I could be up a bit later than usual,” Anna said.

“Mom said I could stay up till you came back.”

John chuckled, “Okay, I’m now so it’s bedtime for both of you.”

“Yes Dad/Uncle John,” The two nine year olds choursed.

“Goodnight,” Anna hugged both Graysons and went to her own family’s trailer.

The two Grayson go into their trailer.

The two families went to sleep.

The next morning the Seabrooks helped the Graysons get ready for their performance that night.

  
  


That night the Seabrooks and most of the circus were watching from the sidelines as the Flying Graysons went through their routine. As it neared the end, the wire started to slowly come of the hooks. Dick was just about to join his parents on the trapeze again, he had gotten off so his parents could do their duet part, the wire came fully off of the hooks. Everyone’s eyes widened and gasps went through the crowd and they watched as John and Mary Grayson fell to their deaths.

When the police and the ambulance arrived Dick was is still on the platform. Anna offered to try and get him down.

“Dick,” she said, “You gotta get down.”

He didn’t move or acknowledge her.

She carefully moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, “D, you gotta get down.”

He turned in her arms and nodded.

She dropped her arms and they climbed down to the ground.

Dick was taken away to be questioned by the police.

The circus moved on after some questioning, Jack Haly was trying to make sure that the performers would be payed.

After Dick was questioned by the police and got his few things from this family’s trailer he was put into a juvenile hall.

After a week Bruce Wayne tracked Dick down and took him in as his ward.

A month into Dick living with Bruce he saw Bruce go down through the clock in his study. Later that night, once Bruce was out as Batman, Dick stuck to the clock and went down into the Batcave.

When Bruce returned to the Batcave he found his nine year old ward standing in the Batcave, “What are you doing down here.”

“I want to help find my parent’s killer,” Dick said.

Bruce sighed, “You need to be trained before you even _think_ about going out on the streets.”

“Fine.”

Robin was went out on the streets to take down Tony Zucco, 2 weeks later, then he wasn’t seen for another three months.

Tony Zucco went to prison for the murder of Thomas and Mary Grayson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
